Happy Birthday, Byakuya!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Byakuya normally spends his birthday alone, but what happens when he goes back to his manor only to be surprised? ... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BYAKUYA!" {Friendship and Humour, Rated T, and first Bleach Fanfic! :D One shot}


**Happy Birthday, Byakuya!**

A _Bleach _Fanfiction

By _PrincessOfTheSakura_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**Summary: **Byakuya normally spends his birthday alone, but what happens when he goes back to his manor only to be surprised? ... "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BYAKUYA!" {Friendship and Humour, Rated T, and first Bleach Fanfic! :D ~ One shot}

**Pairing(s): **None

**Genre: **Friendship and Humour

**Ratings: **Rated T

**Disclaimer: **Bleach® by the amazing Tite Kubo

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

The dark, midnight black sky stretched all around the Seireitei, covering every inch of it. The soft glow of the moon illuminated the sky has the bright light shone on a small pond, making it look as if there were sparkled in the water.

Tiny silver stars dotted the sky also, twinkling brightly.

Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division, continued to gaze at the moon as a light breeze flew threw his hair, his onyx black eyes closed.

Today was Byakuya's birthday, and like on all his birthdays, he decided to spend it alone. He wasn't the kind of person to celebrate with a huge party, drinking lots of Sake or simply having fun.

He liked to just come out at night and watch the moon. He sighed as he opened his eyes, silently telling himself that it was late and began to walk back to his manor.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

As he entered his prestigious manor, he walked down the corridor and passed a few doors. He wasn't paying attention to anything, but then a few whispering voices snapped him out of his thoughts.

"He's coming!"

"I sense is Spiritual Pressure!"

"Shut up!"

Byakuya paused in front of a wooden door and stared at it darkly. He hated it when others just casually entered his manor without his permission. Byakuya called it 'breaking and entering'.

He sighed as he placed his hand on the golden door handle and slowly pushed it down. He heard a few light shuffles and movements as he opened the door further.

When the door was fully opened, he slowly walked in to see that it was absolutely dark.

_'I guess no one is in here after all.' _He thought as he mentally sighed in relief and turned towards the door, about to head out. But before he could take a step, his eyes widened as words rang into his ears ...

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BYAKUYA!"

.

.

.

Byakuya, with his eyes wide, turned around to see the light in the room switched on and many familiar people in it. Balloons and streamers were also present.

"W-What ..." Was all Byakuya could whisper as everyone had grins plastered on their faces. They all laughed once they saw Byakuya's expression on his face. "W-What is this ...?"

"It's a Birthday party, jackass!" A teenage boy with spiky bleach orange hair and dark brown eyes yelled as he walked towards Byakuya. Ichigo Kurosaki, a substitute Soul Reaper, then smiled at him. "Now be happy!"

"Birthday ... Party?" Byakuya questioned, a baffled look on his face. "Who told you about this?"

"It was me~!" A familiar feminine voice said as Byakuya suddenly felt something soft pressing on his head. Yoruichi Shihōin laughed out loud as she out an arm around Byakuya's neck, the other hand holding a glass of Sake. "Happy birthday!"

"Yoruich-GAH!" Byakuya's sentence was cut off by a bottle of a Sake being stuffed into his mouth, making him drink the alcohol.

"Come on, Captain! Loosen up, would ya?" Rangiku Matsumoto, a Lieutenant laughed merily as Byakuya continued to chug the Sake. He then pushed the bottle away from his mouth and took out his Zanpaktou.

"If any of you peasents force me to drink Sake again, you die." He said darkly, glaring at everybody in the room. But before he knew it, Senbonzakura was out of his hand.

"We didn't come here o fight, Byakuya." Jushiro Ukitake, a Captain said kindly. "We came here to celebrate. Now have fun!"

Byakuya was speechless when he felt a hand drag him to the other side of the room. There were cushions on the floor and a paper was beside it.

"Welcome back, Master!" 2 familiar girls said sweetly. Byakuya's eyes widened when he saw Orihime Inoue and his younger adoptive sister, Rukia Kuchiki, dressed up in maid uniforms, smiling.

"R-Rukia?" Byakuya stuttered as Rukia's violet eyes met his onyx black eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's your birthday, brother!" She beamed. "Relax and enjoy!"

"Here is the menu, Master!" Orihime said as she picked up the piece of paper beside the cushions. Rukia sat her brother down on the cushions as Orihime handed him the menu. Byakuya accepted it and began to read.

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_** Byakuya's Birthday Café Menu **_

**Drinks**

_Sake_

_Sake_

_Sake_

_Sake_

**Food**

_Takoyaki_

_Sushi_

_Banana_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"But all the drinks are Sake." Byakuya said.

"Excellent choice!" Orihime beamed as she grabbed a bottle of Sake and stuffed it in his mouth, forcing him to drink it. She then pulled it out once the bottle was empty.

"Ugh ..." Byakuya murmured as his vision began to blur. Everything now seemed like a swirl of colours.

But then suddenly, Byakuya felt this shock of energy zap inside him.

_'W-What is this feeling?' _Byakuya inwardly asked. _'I feel ... more lively ...!'_

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

"My head ..." Byakuya's eyes slowly opened as his head was throbbing in pain. He sat up on his bed and placed his hand on his forehead, flinching when the throbbing got harder.

"Brother?" Byakuya's ears perked up once he heard the feminine voice of his younger adoptive sister, Rukia. Next to her, he saw Ichigo, Orihime, Jushiro and Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Captain of Squad 10.

"Finally, he's awake." Ichigo said, but then suddenly smirked. "We've _gotta _tell him what happened last night!"

"Eer ... I don't think so ..." Jushiro said nervously.

"Tell me." Byakuya ordered. Jushiro sighed in defeat as Toshiro handed Byakuya some photos. Byakuya took them and began to look, his eyes wide.

"HAHAHA!" Ichigo laughed as he saw Byakuya's face. "You look priceless!"

"W-What is this ..." Byakuya whispered as he continued to look at all the pictures taken. "W-When did this happen!"

"Yesterday." Toshiro told him. "Izuru, Yoruichi and Rangiku took them."

"Give me my Zanpaktou." Byakuya ordered darkly, sharply glaring at everyone. Everyone then gulped, Orihime shakily handing him his Zanpaktou.

Once Byakuya held it, he then brought it closer to his face.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿:** Heyoo guys~~! Haha, this is my first Bleach Fanfic and I'm so excited! I really love Bleach and I finally decided to dip a toe into the fandom. Anyway, what did you guys think? A story about my favourite Captain! (He's tied in 1st place with Toshiro Hitsugaya) Anyway, since it's my firsts tory, please tell me if I made any mistakes about anything. I'm pretty nervous! :D

**.**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

**I hope you enjoyed this one shot! xD**

**Make sure to take a look at my other stories, ne? :D**

**_- PrincessOfTheSakura_**

ღ(。✿ 。)ღ

_- Please read and support my other stories, 'Fiore Academy: Lucy and The Elite Gang!', 'Highschool Never Ends! (REMADE)', 'The Predator and The Prey' and 'FTA: Surviving in a School of Boys!'_


End file.
